


make a beast of myself

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, literally just a fic about riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their favourite way to take each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a beast of myself

**Author's Note:**

> when i tag this with "literally just a fic about riding", i am serious. deadly serious. a fic about riding cock. amazing. (no but really, it's somehow one of my favourite things i've written to date. so.)
> 
> also, the change in tenses (and subsequent change back in tenses after that) is intentional, not a mistake. it just seemed important to clarify.

Drew is electric like this.

He’s slow at first – because he’s teasing and adjusting (though mostly teasing) – and Wade is oh so impatient beneath him, desperate to thrust his hips up and push himself just that much deeper into Drew. He tries to keep still, though – tries to keep still and just watches, waits, wants.

As soon as Drew’s got himself accustomed to the stretch, to the sense of balance he has to keep, he finds a rhythm quickly enough and keeps it like his life depends on it. He whines and tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs, steady because Wade’s hands are settled at his waist or his ass to keep him stable.

Sometimes he likes to go fast, frantic. He lets out ragged little pants of breath at this pace, fucking down on Wade so sharply and swiftly that he hardly has the time or breath to groan out properly. Groaning is for when he goes slower: for when he twists his hips in smooth, leisurely circles; for when he reaches across to grip hold of the headboard, arching his back; for when he leans down and is close enough to kiss.

Occasionally he’ll go from the other side, facing the other way, and Wade gets the view of Drew’s back and ass as he rides, of any marks that Wade’s left there. Again, Wade keeps hold of him: a hand splaying across Drew’s chest if he’s close enough, maybe even leaning in to press kisses or a bruise into Drew’s side or back. There are times when they’re especially close, and Drew’s upper back is pressed against Wade’s chest, Drew’s hair wild and in both of their ways. Not that Wade minds that; he’s got Drew tight around his cock and really, there’s nothing better.

Wade prefers to have Drew facing him, though. He gets to look at Drew that way: see his face blissfully flushed from sex, lips bitten and swollen darker than normal, watch how his eyes roll back when a particularly hard thrust catches him right _there_. He also gets to have Drew’s cock there in front of him as they fuck, which – _well_. If he’s honest, Wade can’t help but reach out to touch. He likes to watch Drew unravel without that contact too, but there’s certainly something to be said for the way Drew comes with it: almost over-stimulated and feeling everything and so, so sensitive.

Sometimes Drew will touch it himself, wrap a hand around it, jerk himself off and come hard all over them both, still rocking himself on Wade’s cock; but other times he doesn’t even touch it because he can get off on the spectacle of it all. That’s what Drew likes the most about it, Wade knows, and not just because they’ve talked about it. It’s there in Drew’s eyes, the way they glimmer when he sees just how intently Wade’s watching him. It’s there when his eyes are shut: when he tips his head back and lets out the kind of low, long moan that sends Wade’s head spinning. It’s there when there’s a mirror nearby, and Drew glances at it to catch the reflection of the two of them and turns back to Wade with a smirk.

(He asked that they film it, once. Right in the middle of it, right as he’d managed to find the perfect angle that had Wade pressing against his prostate with every push down. Wade said he’d think about it, punctuating the response with a murmur of “Cocky bastard,” and a chuckle and a light slap to Drew’s ass. It only seemed to spur Drew on.)

Even if he’s not in Wade’s lap, he’ll still try at it. Wade will have him from behind, will take a pause between thrusts; and suddenly Drew will be fucking himself senseless on Wade’s dick there on his hands and knees, hands balled into fists in the bed sheet. It’s tantalising to watch, especially knowing how much Drew _wants_ to be watched. The first time that happened was early on in their relationship, and Wade had been more than a little astounded by Drew’s energy even knowing how lively and frenetic he can be, having to actually just stop and look at him go until neither of them could hold on for much longer.

“Hey,” Drew had said when they lay entangled in each other afterwards, lazily tracing a hand down Wade’s chest, “how come I’ve never fucked you, hm? How come you’ve never let me?”

Wade just blinked at him. That was – that was true. The people he’d let have that part of him... he could count those on one hand. Any one-off encounters or short-lived flings with men were _him_ taking control, _him_ inside them. Never anything else. He’d only ever allowed that when things were getting serious. But – things _were_ getting serious, weren’t they?

“I suppose I just never really gave it much thought before. Too busy thinking about fucking _you_.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. So he might have been so much more focused on what it’s like to fuck Drew – to fill him up and take him apart from deep inside and have him damn near screaming – but that didn’t mean Wade never imagined the opposite. Just not as often.

Drew smirked. “But you’re thinking about it now, though?”

Wade was. “Might be. Might let you do it soon.”

Drew’s eyes went wide and wild up at him at that – already craving it and raring to go – but Wade shook his head.

“Not right _now_ , though. Not when I’m still coming down after _that_. But soon, yeah?”

Wade kept that promise, turned _soon_ into _very soon_. Very, very soon. The next night he let Drew finger him open, let himself be laid out on the bed with his legs spread wide as it happened.

But then Drew was leaning over him, about to lift Wade’s legs up, almost ready to push in, and – no. Not like that, not yet, not now. Wade sat up, reached to Drew’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not – not like this. Want to ride you. Just seeing how much you like to...” Wade trailed off; Drew was already smirking, eyes lit up.

“Oh. _Oh_. Well. Be my fucking guest.”

Eager, Drew shifted so he was the one lying back on the mattress. The way his gaze pierced and seemed to heat Wade up as he watched Wade get himself into position had to be something like how Wade looked at him, and yeah: Wade got it. Got why Drew gets off on this so much.

Wade moved steadily at first, only small movements of his hips as he got used to it – it had been a while – and let his hands rest on Drew’s sides, still just carrying on gently. Drew’s hair was fanned out around his head on the pillow and the look in his eyes was less hungry now. It was softer; Wade could even possibly go so far to say it was _awed_.

“Come here.” Drew smiled up at him, so loving and warm and _real_ even if it was difficult for him to keep from gasping and just about groaning every few seconds. It had to be: it always was for Wade.

Wade leaned in, hands moving from Drew’s sides to either side of Drew’s head – still not close enough for Drew, though. Drew pulled Wade down onto him even more, arms tight around Wade’s back, filling his ears with moans and not quite whispers of “ _fuck_ ,” and “ _yes_ ,” and “so tight, so _good_ ,” and “love you, love you so fucking much.” Wade was desperate right back into Drew’s ear, half his words incoherent and mostly just unadulterated groaning, the way his cock rubbed against Drew like this his undoing.

He came pulling at Drew’s hair, his cries muffled against Drew’s shoulder, and with Drew’s fingers digging into his back. Wade thought he saw faint marks there the next time he looked.

And that was only the first time.

Now, though. Now, he takes control.

He fucks down on Drew like he means it each time, making sure every single movement has Drew needing the next one, has him begging for it, has him whimpering and pulling at his own hair just as he does when he’s the one on Wade’s cock.

He places his hands on Drew’s chest and pushes so Drew’s flat on the bed beneath him, unable to even sit up because Wade has him pinned – not that Drew objects to that. Wade leans in for a kiss – a blazing, adrenalized kiss filled with the heat of the sun – and sometimes, Drew will keep him down there with him.

Other times Wade will give him even less space, no way for Drew to hold him there with him. Drew’s shoulders are right against the headboard as Wade leans over him, gripping the headboard tight himself, and there’s nowhere for Drew’s arms to go except wrapped around Wade or to have his hands on Wade’s thighs or Wade’s ass. Usually, Drew goes for the latter. He’s trapped like this, but he loves that more than anything and it’s obvious even before he tells Wade – barely able to get the words out as he comes with a thrust up into Wade and a loud groan just before Wade does so himself, all over Drew’s chest.

They don’t tend to bother to clean off straight away after that – Drew likes it, likes to be marked up like that – and mere minutes after they get under the duvet, Drew’s grinding his impossibly already hard again cock against Wade’s thigh.

“Think it’s your turn to get up there now, hm?” Wade teases when it becomes devastatingly obvious that that’s what Drew wants. “Wanna watch you.”

Drew doesn’t need telling twice – not that he ever does. By the time Wade’s worked him open, he’s just about dying for it: straddling Wade almost as soon as he’s stretched enough to take it, sinking down onto Wade’s cock with a look in his eyes that’s both wicked and desperate.

Wade can’t help but mirror the desperation when Drew really gets going though: when he’s in his element – head thrown back and hair in disarray, the muscles in his thighs working and his cock leaking out precome – everything about him just seems to confirm to Wade that _yeah_ , this is what they’re made for.


End file.
